Petrova
by XoXoJanettesMyNameoXoX
Summary: What if things went different for Katherine? What if her baby was kept secret for five years after birth, even from her own parents? AU & OC. Planning a rewrite. WARNING: Contains references to events that could be triggering to certain trauma survivors.
1. Katerina Petova

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 20****10.**

* * *

_Russia, 1474_

_A baby girl was crying in her crib made of teak wood and a sheep's wool. She was wrapped up comfortably in a white towel. She had beautiful, flawless skin. Brown hair, and brown, wide eyes._

_"Как красивый, девушка!" The mid-wife exclaimed in Russian, awing in the baby's obvious beauty._

_"Ах, да! Да! Точно, что я всегда хотел... И такое благословение, в это время!" The baby's mother whispered, near-tears herself. In the middle of a war, to have such a beautiful creature be born…From…Her. She created the little girl, the baby…It was a thrilling feeling, coursing through her veins with shots of adrenaline accompanying it._

_"Что мы собираемся называть таким великолепным ребенком?" Her father asked next, looking at his newborn daughter in a great, basking love._

_"Кейтрина... Кейтрина Петрова." The mother replied, though no words could sum up her healthy baby's beauty._

_And this is where it all began…A simple name, to an extraordinary thing:_

_Katerina Petrova…_

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, but it's just a start! I'm stuck on writing introductions right now, which is why I have three stories up. I'm multi-tasking, so keep an eye on all!**

**Translations:**

_**"So beautiful, a girl!"**_

_**"Oh, yes! Yes! Just what I've always wanted... And such blessing, at this time!"**_

_**"What are we going to name this gorgeous child?"**_

**_"Katerina...Katerina Petrova."_**


	2. Continue The Story, Honey

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 2010.  
**

* * *

"Of course, that's just what my mother told me." Katherine rolled her eyes, running her fingernails down the cold, hard stone of the tomb she was currently locked in. Dark, damp, inescapable. No blood; not even a rat.

_Pity._ Katherine mentally frowned.

A low, distinctive chuckle came from the 'lobby' of the tombs. "Wow, your mom was something, wasn't she?"

Katherine shrugged, turned away, and walked about four steps deeper into her little cave. The sounds of gravel crunching under shoes sounded from behind her when the tall, dark-haired, partially threatening vampire stood up from the little rock he was sitting on.

"So, Miss _Katerina_, tell me the rest of the story. That can't be it, can it?" He asked.

Katherine screwed up her features to mix between a smirk, and a frowning growl. "How do you know, Damon? It is the _Petrova_ story, and I _am_ Katerina_ Petrova_. How do you know it doesn't end there, really? That I didn't make my own name, or make it up? I _am_ the psychotic bitch that everyone in Mystic Falls knows, and hates; I will note."

Damon stood just two inches from the force blocking him and Katherine's paths. "Because, the story isn't interesting, and you just _hate _boring stories, don't you Kat?"

Katherine growled and tried to strangle him, but the spell cast on the tombs kept her from doing so. Damon pressed himself as tight as he could go without tripping in, "Keep. Telling. The. Story. No lies either; honey."

She sighed and put both hands above her head. "Fine, whatever."

Damon sat back down, and Katherine perched herself in front of a little stone slate that held an oil lamp on it.

"This isn't traumatic or dramatic, or whatever. But; it does serve some purpose to the history. I was about twelve, you see. Figuring out hormones, getting a man-hypnotizing body, and that silly little rebellion all children get..."

* * *

**A/N: HA! I got a great idea to make it seem like Kat was telling the story, just like on the show, only she's telling it to Damon. Don't worry, you'll find out why it's Damon and not Elena soon. Pretend your reading a real book, or watching the TV show. Thing's are MEANT to be kept secret until the very end.**

**Reviews make me happy! Please, check out my other stories, too! :D  
**


	3. A Table Turner

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 2010.  
**

* * *

_Russia, 1486_

_"Не идите к далекой, Кейтрине!"_

_"Хорошо, Мама!"_

_Katerina Petrova skipped out the front door of her little cottage, bidding her mother a farewell as she set off for her journey she took every Sunday in spring. The clouds lining the sky, though very low in number, were pure white of which they just floated, on their merry little way, through the light blue skies. The grass that was of the purest green, glazed in the perfect golden light from the comforting warmth of the sun; hanging high in the sky. Katerina bathed in it's delight and continued her way down the soft sand path, to the forest behind her house with rich, brown tree trunks and magnificent green leaves with a couple apples popping out here and there._

_It was early spring, so Katerina would have to pick the apples and berries a little later._

_Once she found a comfy spot, and marked it on her self-drawn map, Katerina found a potential chair, a rock. She perched herself on her new throne, and pulled out her diary from her brown backpack she took with her everywhere._

_The diary was bound with a golden lock that was attached to the golden frame on the front and back of her hard-covered book. The cover itself was wrapped in flawless white leather that gave off a glossy, shining look. Writing paper was perfectly nestled inside it, held inside with two metal plates that were shielded with the dark purple velvet on the inside of the journal. _

_Katerina pulled out an ink jar, and a quill, placing the jar carefully beside her on the rock; and began writing:_

_"Дорогой Дневник,_

_Сегодня Мама преподавала мне о войнах и скорой помощи, говоря мне, что я мог сделать прекрасную служанку. Момент был сладок, пока Папа не встрял и разрушил это, помещая много акцента в слово 'потенциал', поскольку он сказал: _

_"Что вы имеете в виду, прекрасный? Она имеет немного потенциала, если таковые имеются вообще!" И мой момент был разрушен._

_Папа действительно любит меня, я знаю. Но с тех пор, как я начал становиться молодой женщиной, который, между прочим; Мама сказала мне, был большой подарок и благословение-, Он начал ненавидеть меня. _

_Я не люблю его очень больше, мы имели обыкновение быть настолько близкими. Я предполагаю, что я всегда был так близко к Маме, но я никогда не понимал это до сих пор, я предполагаю..._

_Так или иначе, мой день рождения в несколько сезонов. Время, всегда проходившее быстро для меня, так здорово! Я понятия не имею, что я хочу, или что я могу фактически получить. _

_Папа был бездействующим некоторое время теперь, таким образом я не знаю, будем ли мы иметь какие-нибудь деньги в течение моего дня рождения... Как прошлый год..._

_И за эти три года до этого._

_О, может быть именно поэтому он является настолько сварливым._

_Я напишу скоро, но это добирается поздно так Мне нужно идти!_  
_Пока!_

_Подписанный,_  
_Кейтрина Петрова_._"_

_She heard her mother calling her, and giggled. Maybe Katerina's journey didn't go as far as she wanted it too, but it was still productive. Packing up her stuff and skipping home, Katerina noticed that maybe if she hadn't been so entranced in the scenery, she would have noticed she only walked about twenty steps._

_Still the happy-go-lucky, she hummed a little song to herself and went through the front door of her home, happy with a smile on her face. Until she looked up, and saw her parents worried faces._

_She dropped her bag by the door, "Что случилось?"

* * *

_**Translations:**

**"Don't go to far, Katerina!"**

**"Okay, Mommy!"

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today Mommy taught me about wars and first-aid, telling me I could make a perfect handmaiden. The moment was sweet, until Daddy barged in and ruined it by putting much emphasis on the word 'potential' as he said: **

**"What do you mean, perfect? She has a little bit of potential, if any at all!" And my moment was ruined.**

**Daddy does love me, I know. But ever since I started becoming a young woman, which, by the way; Mommy told me was a great gift and blessing-He started hating me. **

**I don't like him much anymore, we used to be so close. I guess I've always been so close to Mommy, but I never realized it until now, I guess...**

**Anyway, my birthday's in a few seasons. Time's always gone by fast for me, so this is great! I have no idea what I want, or what I can actually get. **

**Daddy's been out of work for a while now, so I don't know if we'll have any money for my birthday...Like last year...**

**And the three years before that.**

**Oh, maybe that's why he's so grumpy.**

**I'll write soon, but it's getting late so I have to go!**  
**Bye!**

**Signed,**  
**Katerina Petrova.

* * *

**

**"What's wrong?" **


	4. Katherine Kept Her Daughter?

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 2010.  
**

* * *

"There's a rapist on the loose! He's a lunatic, too! Katerina, my God, Katerina! We were so worried!" Katherine groaned, rolling her eyes as she remembered her parents' words.

Damon chuckled, looked down, and shook his head. "I thought you were making up crap until the very end. Great chapter, Kat. Now, what else?"

Katherine screwed up her features once again, trying to remember what happened. Damon reminded her that they had time, which earned another eye roll from the vampiress in lock down.

"Well, I was pretty much just in house arrest, LIKE I AM NOW!" She said, emphasizing and shouting her words, before continuing: "Until I was about three months past fifteen..."

"What happened then?" Damon asked, perching up on his rock.

"I got pregnant." Katherine replied, like it was the simplest thing ever.

Damon held up a hand, "You hid it from mom and dad because you remembered what happened to your sister when _she _got pregnant before she was married, la-da-da...La-da-de. I know that part."

"Did you know that I kept her? That I didn't give her away like my sister did?" Katherine questioned, cocking her head and glaring at him. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, in that signature Damon gaze: Where he furrowed his eyebrows and his expression said, 'What the fuck?'

"No...I didn't."

"Well, I did. For five years, actually."

"Then what happened to her?"

"..."

* * *

**A/N: THE PLOT THICKENS, AND THE STORY STARTS.**

**DUN.**

**DUN.**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Review! (: ;3  
**


	5. Raped, Part One

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 2010.  
**

* * *

_"Well, before I got pregnant, I was raped..."_

_Russia, 1489_

_Katerina walked out the door of her home, at midnight. There were no lights for miles once she walked out the front gates, and it was a particularly fog-filled night. Shining stars were hung in the pitch-black sky, dark grey clouds overshadowing the otherwise shining white moon. She was bored, she was fifteen, and being under-house arrest for three years was just...Ugh!_

She had read every book, newspaper, signatures on the paintings hung in her mustard-yellow hallway...She even wrote down a bunch of her own little stories, until she was on the brink of driving herself insane.

_So, she lit up an oil lamp and was very careful to not startle her and her father's horse. They used to ride when she was little, out by the meadows a few miles down the road and to the right. They fished, too. They used to do a lot together, before the mote was dug between them._

_To ensure her stealth, Katerina was dressed in only her white, knee-length nightgown. Only acceptable for bed, at the time, otherwise you were considered a whore. This was good, too; now any passer-by would just ignore her. Oh, Katerina was smart, she had the first three of five buttons on her nightgown undone and she had ruffled up her hair. Back then, people liked fresh virgins._

_Breathing in the fresh air, Katerina did a silly little twirl. She was free, for once! Free! She almost forgot what it felt like, which was easy, her house was very easy to feel locked up in. Her house was a two bedroom, disgusting yellow or orange color, and annoying; creaking doors and floors. Since this 'rapist lunatic' craze, the windows were nailed closed._

_Katerina's carefree night was soon disturbed as she heard a snap and a low growl. She could feel her heartbeat speed up, and her body felt so cold...She asked who was there in Russian, when a silver-haired, red-eyed man stepped out from the shadows._

_"No need for the foreign languages, Katerina. I speak English, and I know you do to." This man said._

She made a stupid mistake that she immediately thought would of helped the predicament if not done: She spoke English.

_"How do you know...Know who I am? I-I've never met you!" She shouted, turning and trying to run. The man just suddenly appeared in front of her, smirking and chuckling a disturbing, eerie chuckle._

_"Oh, but relax, Katerina! I won't hurt you!"_

She continued staring, but soon he bared his fangs. "Much."

All she could do was scream as his fangs sank into her neck, draining her just enough for her to pass out.

* * *

**To be continued...**_  
_


	6. Raped, Part Two

**Petrova**

**A Family History**

**Circa 1474 - 2010.  
**

* * *

_"Well, before I got pregnant, I was raped..."_

_Russia, 1489_

_Katerina woke up the next morning in a cellar. It was hot, and her dress was missing._

"What the hell?" She questioned, looking around the room. She saw a murky, tinted mirror before the metal cot she was unconcious on, and looked at herself. A blood trail that started at her neck and trailed down to her breast exposed the bite mark on her neck.

And that's when last night's memories came flooded back to her, and her eyes looked confused and lost.

"Good Morning, Katerina."

_When she turned around, she saw the man from the previous night. Brilliantly, she was still holding the sheet to her body, but she wasn't concerned about her modesty at the time; more about the freakish monster in front of her. When she demanded his name, all he said was:_

"Klaus."

"Well, then, Santa. Take me home so I can open my presents you left me!" Katerina snapped.

Klaus pressed his lips together, smiled with them still together, and shook his head. "No...You really don't."

"Yes I do! Let me go-AH!"

He had used vampire speed to immediately pin her to the bed-without the sheet. She kicked, and struggled; screamed and cried. It did nothing, like she wasn't doing anything at all.

"Shh...Shh...Katerina. Be a good girl and then you'll get a reward."

"I'm not a **fucking** dog!" She spat in his face. Klaus wiped it from his eyebrow and back-handed her. She cried out and held her cheek, sobbing before she started to feel him touching her breast and his other hand trail down past her stomach...  


* * *

  
Katherine paused in the story-telling, looking down and tears were in her eyes.

"Did you pass out?" Damon asked, eying her and trying to tell if she was actually crying or not.

Katherine shook her head, before looking. She _was_ crying, and Damon sort of felt pity. Pity, sympathy, and concern. Maybe if Katherine hadn't been tortured her whole life, she wouldn't be so **fucking **insane. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a squeak before she let her head fall once more.

And began sobbing.

"You...You don't have to tell the rest, Kat. I...It's alright..." He said, trying to cut her some slack. She nodded, shaking both of her hands and moving to the back of tomb, murmuring.

"Wait...Just...Wait!" She sobbed, retreating to the dark caverns while her cries rang out and echoed through the underground. Damon had both hands in front of his mouth while he felt tears coming himself. He couldn't imagine...He _wouldn't_ imagine...

Oh my _God_...Just...Oh my _God_.

A couple minutes later, Damon realized the sobs had quieted. Moments later, Katherine came back to the front of her tomb and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Okay, can I tell the happy part of this story please...Please...?"

"Sure...Sure! Yeah! Go on, it's...It's okay." Damon said, moving to the front of the shield in front of Katherine. She sniffled, and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Well, I was GOING to include a rape scene...BUT, I just couldn't do that to poor Katherine or Katerina. Happier Times coming soon!**


	7. TEMP HIATUS AND AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!

I thought, as I've been re-reading this fic, that I had a MAJOR time-gap in my entire timeline after realizing that I'd put Katherine in the tomb, and I started re-watching official episodes and then having so much new episodes! UGH.

BUT, I'm re-doing a couple chapters to my liking. DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL GET 20+ CHAPTERS IN AN HOUR. I still have no idea's, see; I make fics by writing pieces and parts, but then I have to fill in the gaps and connect part 1, part 13 and part 5 all the way to part 20. Haha, I'm so weird and none of you probably understand me :/

I'm trying! I really am, I get Writer's Block alot, but I have so much imagination I'm hoping it'll work out!

I've also got this other story, a request, that I have to do and I really have no idea how to write it. Plus I've been struggling with family problems.

Hope to write soon! Sorry for gettings hopes up by posting this chapter, too :L


	8. THANK YOU AND ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

**UPDATE AFTERRR FOREVER...If you want good news then don't read this k?**

* * *

I didn't expect TVD to get a third and fourth season. After watching the first episode {or the third? I was in a motel so I don't really know} of season three my head exploded. And I just recently found out Katherine's human again.

**LOL WELL THAT CAN'T WORK.**

So I will try to compose a new headcannon, and please don't rant about how you hate them or they're pointless and not reality because guess what all the shows/movies/games I watch/play I give headcannons. So there.

On another note I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and all the people favoriting/following this story. It touches my heart that you still find interest in it even though I haven't touched it in like a year. Thank you all so much, I have to admit I'm very..._weird._ Like I can't commit to anything, I often fall in and out of interest with several things, or I never finish anyth

I've just moved on from one problem in my life and now I'm going to try to fix my lazy ass. I can't guarantee anything though because it took me two years to handle everything else so -_- Just do whatever makes _you _guys happy, okay?

I just want to say again how happy I am you like my work. Thank you all _so_ much:

* * *

**Annabelle Styles **

**Lily**

**Drama-Queen's-Ramblings {x3, lol}**

**Writerandreader {x2}**

**BridieBlue **

**Parachute**

**Tomboy96**

**laugh4life**

**all I need 22**


End file.
